I'm here for you
by Chocobo M
Summary: Quand le NYPD fait équipe avec l'Institue Jefferson, cela donne quelque chose d'intéressant.  Comme beaucoup, je suis nulle en résumé, lisez simplement  Caskett/ B&B. Spoiler 6x21 de Bones et 3x21 de Castle
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour. Voilà ma première FF depuis des années.

Elle se situe juste après l'épisode 3x21 de Castle et le 6x22 de Bones.

Pour le bien de l'histoire, ce n'est pas Zack n'a jamais été l'apprenti de Gormogon et il s'est fait tué à la place de Vincent.

Bien entendu, l'univers de Castle et de Bones ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété exclusive de leur créateur.

_Une femme marche dans les rues sombres de New-York City. Elle est seule. Il fait noir. Les éclats de voix de la boite de nuits ne lui parviennent plus._

_La circulation semble loin dans ce coin sinistre de la Grande-Pomme. Le Monde est en suspend à ses lèvres rosées, guettant l'arrivé d'un événement tragique._

_Dans l'ombre de la ruelle, il l'attend dans un silence quasi religieux. Il est là depuis longtemps déjà. Patient. Affamé. Elle s'approche. _

_Il l'agrippe, cruellement. La lame coupe, le sang coule, inlassablement...Le noir l'emporte… irrémédiablement. Au petit matin, son corps sera trouvé, par un clochard passant par là. _

…_.._

_Le matin se lève sur la ville. Le soleil pâle n'a aucune chance de réchauffé le sol gelé. Ses rayons passent faiblement à travers la glace cristallisée à sa fenêtre. _

_Le réveille matin indiquait six heures vingt-neuf, ses chiffres lumineux était la seule source de lumière dans la chambre. Les draps défaits révélèrent un corps end__ormi. _

_Plus pour très longtemps. Une sonnerie retentis. Les notes aiguës s'élevèrent dans l'atmosphère lourde. Une main se tendit, attrapa le portable argenté sur la table de chevet. _

_« Beckett…» _

_Les yeux toujours clos, elle écoutait son interlocuteur débiter un flot de paroles qui lui donna froid dans le dos. Elle grogna, se redresse. Une main éloigna ses boucles brunes de son visage. _

_« Mais ils dorment jamais ces cinglés?» _

_Son interlocuteur lança une réplique. La jeune femme pinça les lèvres puis grimaça. Nouveau grésillement sur la ligne, _

_Kate leva les yeux au ciel, une nouvelle grimace passa sur son visage avant qu'un sourire en coin étire ses lèvres. Elle coupa la communication. _

_Appuya sur des touches qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Une voix endormie répondit après huit sonneries. _

_« Debout Castle, on a une affaire.» _


	2. Chapter 2

La ruelle sombre grouillait de policiers, les gyrophares s'éparpillaient sur les murs de briques et de béton. Katherine Beckett s'approcha de sa démarche fluide vers la silhouette accroupie près du corps. Lanie Parish notait quelque chose dans son calepin. Elle releva la tête en voyant le détective.

_« Femme. Vingt-cinq ans, type caucasien, tuée avec un objet tranchant, quelque chose dans le genre couteau de chasse. Aucun papier, mais l'argent est toujours dans sa bourse.» _

_« Quand?» _

_« Vers trois heures du matin.» _

Kate fronça les sourcils. Quel genre de personne prenait un chemin si sinistre à une telle heure de la nuit ? Elle se retourna, cherchant Esposito ou Ryan des yeux. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent d'elle, notes en mains. Le premier lui fit un topo rapide des maigres pistes que l'on avait. Ryan venait de parler aux voisins.

_« Ni vu, ni connu. Personne n'a entendu crier ou quoi que ce soit.» _

_« Pas de témoin, pas d'identité… C'est un complot gouvernemental.»_

Beckett se retourna vers la voix qui venait de s'élevé. Ryan et Esposito secouèrent la tête dépités alors que Lanie souriait, moqueuse. La brunette leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

_« Il n'y aucun complot, Castle» _

_« Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi cette femme s'est fait attaquée, poignardée, que le type ai prit le temps de prendre ses papiers mais pas les….cent dollars de son porte-monnaie ni sa carte bleue?»_

_« Il n'y a pas de complot.» _

_« Et puis, le gouvernement ne laisse pas ses victimes dans les ruelles où tout le monde peu tomber dessus.» renchérit Ryan. _

_« Et ils ne violent pas leur victime non plus.» Soupira Lanie. _

Le silence tomba. Lourd. Pendant un moment, Beckett observa le corps inanimé sur le bitume. La jeune femme était à peine plus âgée qu'elle. Une jeune femme aux boucles brunes, à la peau olivâtre, aux yeux bridés et tâchée sang, endormie pour l'éternité dans une position macabre.

_« On emballe.» Lança-t-elle avait de retourner vers sa voiture, Castle sur les talons. _

_« Isabelle Meyer.» _

Un document atterri sur son bureau dans un bruissement de feuille. Beckett l'attrape, survole les informations. Isabelle Meyer. Sur sa joue, elle sent le souffle de Castle qui lit par-dessus son épaule. Elle frissonne, se mord l'intérieur de la joue.

_« Cette fille vient du Canada? On va faire un tour au Canada?»_ s'enquit-t-il existé comme une puce.

_« Non. Ses parents sont vivent ici depuis trois ans. Isabelle venait tout juste de terminé ses études en médecine dentaire à Princeton. Ils vous attendent, Becks'. Ryan est partie ratissé son appartement avec la scientifique.»_

Elle hocha la tête, se leva. S'apprêtant à surmonté le pire. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Les pleurs désespérés de la mère face à la perte de leur enfant, la froideur du père, tentant de consoler son épouse… une scène tragique. Mais personne ne semble prendre en compte le petit garçon dangereusement muet dans un coin de la salle. Castle lui a apporté un chocolat chaud, il n'y a pas touché.

_« Dis-moi, Kyle, tu voyais souvent ta sœur?» _

_« Tous les vendredis. On allait au cinéma ensemble.» _

_« Et tu n'as pas remarqué si elle avait l'air bizarre? » _Demanda doucement Kate.

_« Bizarre comment?» Il inclina la tête, attendant la suite. _

_« Elle était nerveuse? Elle regardait autour d'elle? Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose de spécial?» _Enchaîna Castle, ignorant le regard noir de son Détective.

L'enfant secoua négativement la tête. Kate hocha la tête, tendit sa carte aux parents en leur disant que si jamais quelque chose leur revenait de l'appeler, idem pour Kyle et prit congé. Ils croisèrent Ryan dans le couloir. Ce dernier était blanc, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Si Beckett ne le remarqua pas, Castle fut beaucoup plus observateur.

_« Ça va, vieux? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme. »_

_« Isabelle Meyer, vous savez ce qu'il y avait dans son appartement? Des corps.» _

Ils se figèrent, lui faisant face, tétanisés. Ils échangèrent un regard troublé. Des corps? Se fut Castle qui se reprit en premier, étrangement. Sa voix se fit plus blanche que jamais.

_« C'est à ce moment-là que tu devrais développer. »_

_« Huit cadavres. On les a retrouvés dans l'une des chambres.» _

_« Lanie s'en occupe?» S'enquit Kate, qui se demandait dans quel pétrin ils s'étaient mit. _

_« Non. Aucun de ses corps n'a assez de chair pour une autopsie dans les règles. Ils ne s'ont qu'os pour la plus part. » Répondit l'irlandais tout aussi soucieux. _

_« Alors?» _

Esposito arriva sur l'entrefaite, tendant un dossier dans une chemise beige. Il la tendit à Beckett qui le prit, alors que Castle trépignait, attendant toujours une réponse à sa question. Kate dû se mordre les lèvres pour contenir un sourire amusée devant les manières de son coéquipier. Richard Castle avait cette manie de la rendre dingue. Complètement. De lui faire perdre la tête, de la rendre à la fois furieuse et attendrie, agacée et charmée. Mais les relations qu'elle entretenait avec lui depuis la mort de Royce étaient des plus tendus, et ils ne s'étaient toujours pas parler des événements récents. Kate s'était considérablement rapprochée de lui, elle lui avait dites des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais dites, elle lui faisait aveuglément confiance, mais pas assez pour aller plus loin. Se faisant violence, elle lu à voix haute le nom écrit en lettres moulées sur le haut de la page imprimée en noir et blanc.

_« Tempe__rance Brennan? Qui est-ce?» _

_« Anthropologue judiciaire au service du FBI.» _

Tous les regards se posèrent, étonnés, sur Castle qui venait de répondre à la question d'une traite, comme si on lui demandait la couleur de ses chaussettes. Fronçant les sourcils, Beckett entrouvrit la bouche de cette réaction. Cela la rendit tellement adorable que Castle ne pu s'empêché de sourire comme un gosse un matin de Noël.

_« Et auteur de roman à succès.» _

_« Vous êtes fière de vous, n'est-ce pas, Castle?» _N'attendant pas la réponse, elle se retourna vers Esposito. _« Que vient-elle faire là-dedans?» _

_« C'est __elle qui va faire l'analyse des corps. »_

_« Donc le FBI…» _

_« S'en mêle, oui.» _

Kate parut agacée, elle redonna le dossier à Esposito, claqua sa langue au palais avant de lancer :

_« Shaw?» _

_« Heu…non. L'agent Spécial Seeley Booth. Le type qui bosse avec le doc' des os. » _

_« Chouette! Encore des gadgets!» _

_« Castle…! » Tonna Beckett en levant les yeux au ciel. _

Visiblement, cette affaire promettait.


	3. Chapter 3

L'institue Jefferson était endormi, calme comme la mort. Il était trop tôt pour que qui que ce soit s'y aventure. Et puis, qui, sinon elle, passerait son dimanche matin dans ce monde de corps morts? Tempérance Brennan ne travaillait pourtant pas, ce matin-là. Étrangement. Elle était assise sur la plate-forme, près de l'endroit où son interne était mort. Tué par une balle destinée à son partenaire du FBI. Le tueur était maintenant sous les barreaux, condamné à mort. Caroline Julian n'avait pas chômée sur cette affaire. Elle l'avait close rapidement, après maints témoignages éprouvants.

Cela faisait que treize jours que Zack était mort. Treize long jours et son absence se faisait si étouffante que l'anthropologue judiciaire avait abandonné tout ce qui avait lien avec les meurtres. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à cela. Booth avait prit des vacances. Il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait quand elle sera prête à travailler avec lui de nouveau.

_« Que fais-tu là, sweety?»_

Brennan se retourna, captant le visage soucieux de sa meilleure amie. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais déjà, Angela s'était assise sur l'une des chaises de métal sur la plate-forme, posant une main sur son épaule frêle.

_« Tu te fais du mal, Brennan.» _

_« Il…Zack…j'aurais dû…» _

_« Non. Ce n'est pas de te faute. Ce n'est pas de celle de Booth. C'est la faute de l'homme qui tenait le pistolet. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Sweety.» Chuchota Angela avec douceur. _

Parmi l'équipe, tous savait que Brennan était en fait un cœur d'or sous une épaisse couche de glace et de béton. Depuis la mort de Zack, tous étaient blessés, tous réagissait à sa manière. Hodgins avait passé des nuits à travailler sur l'affaire, trouvant toutes les preuves possible pour inculpé le tueur. Maintenant que c'était fait, il les passait à regarder de vieilles photos. Camille pleurait souvent, elle s'était absentée de nombreuse fois au cours des derniers jours. Booth avait prit congé de meurtre, elle-même se focussait sur la naissance du bébé à venir pour s'empêcher de penser.

Mais le pire, restait Brennan. Les cernes sombres sous ses yeux étaient inquiétants, témoignant du nombre de nuit blanche. Ses prunelles couleur glace étaient éteintes la plupart du temps. Elle était automate. Angela ne se souvenait pas du nombre de fois où elle avait trouvé son amie assise-là même dans les derniers jours, le regard dans le vide à attendre. Ni le nombre de fois où elle l'avait trouvé endormie dans son bureau marmonnant le nom de Zack avant de se réveiller en sanglots.

_« Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.» _

_« Booth va encore se demander où tu es passée…» _

_« Il n'y a rien entre Booth et moi, Angela…» Répliqua l'anthropologue d'une voix blanche. _

_« Ça je le sais. Il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé d'espérer, mais, quand même Sweety.» _

Booth. La réaction de Tempérance avant été discrète, mais présente. Légère lueur dans ses yeux pourtant mort, mordillement de l'intérieur de la lèvre…

Depuis la mort de Zack, Booth passait ses nuits dans son appartement, attendant avec anxiété le moment où elle se réveillerait en sanglots, démunie et si fragile. Il la serrait dans ses bras, la berçant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendort. Il ne se passait jamais rien de plus. Il était son ami, son partenaire. Elle était la femme qu'il aimait depuis six ans maintenant. Il n'allait pas la laisser se noyer.

_« Allez debout, Bones.» _

Brennan leva les yeux surprise. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle le laissa la remettre sur pied, interdite. Camille le suivait de près, l'air grave. Booth laissa sa main glisser le long du bras de sa coéquipière. Il l'observa un moment, le cœur serré, avant que Camille ne prenne la parole.

_« On a besoin de vous, Docteur Brennan.» Quelques secondes s'écroulèrent avant qu'elle poursuive. « Des corps ont été retrouvé chez une victime à New-York. Le NYPD les emmène ici. Vous êtes l'expert en charge. » _

_« Il n'y a pas d'autres anthropologue qui pourraient…» _

_« Vous êtes la meilleure, Bones.» _

Un soupira passa ses lèvres si tentent aux yeux de Booth. Il n'avait pas envie de la pousser à faire l'expertise des ossements, mais ils n'avaient plus trop le choix. Des parents et des proches attendaient de savoir ce qui était arrivé à leurs enfants, à leurs femmes, à leurs époux, leurs mères ou leurs pères. Et Bones était la seule à pouvoir donner des réponses.

_« C'est ce qu'on nous a dit et nous espérons ne pas être déçus.» Lança une voix inconnue dans leur dos. _

_« Castle, fermez-là.» _

Le petit groupe sur la plate-forme se retourna vers les voix. L'homme qui avait parlé le premier regardait la jeune femme avec une moue boudeuse digne d'un enfant de cinq ans. Ses cheveux bruns parfaitement coiffés, ses yeux bleus brillants d'amusement, bras croisé sur sa chemise beige, il observait sa camarade. Cette dernière l'ignorait comme elle le pouvait. Ses cheveux bruns cascadant en boucles sur ses épaules, ses immenses yeux d'une couleur entre le vert et le brun, vêtue comme si elle sortait d'un bureau, chemisier blanc, pantalon noir, talons hauts et veste de cuir. Si les traits de l'homme rappelèrent quelque chose à Brennan, pour la femme, c'était une autre histoire.

_« Détective Kate Beckett, NYPD. Et voici mon… » Elle tourna la tête vers Castle, fronçant les sourcils puis enchaîna « Vous êtes mon quoi au juste Castle?» _

_« Fidèle acolyte, partenaire de choc, votre batman…» _

_« J'aurais plutôt dit Robin.» _

_« Vous êtes plus petite, Beckett.» Lança-t-il avec un sourire séduisant. _

Ce fut Camille qui stoppa l'échange, se raclant la gorge d'une façon très peu subtile. Angela observait les nouveaux venus avec un sourire amusé, écho à celui de Booth. Brennan, elle, n'avait pas vraiment réagit. Elle fini par descendre les marches, passer sa carte d'accès et d'invité les inconnus à monté la plate-forme. Une fois fait, Rick tendit à main à l'anthropologue avec un grand sourire.

_« Richard Castle. J'adore vos livres, Madame Brennan.» _

_« Docteur Brennan.» corrigea-t-elle d'un ton neutre sous le regard amusé de Kate. _

_« On dit merci, Bones.» _

La jeune femme lança un regard d'incompréhension à son coéquipier qui la regardait avec le sourire. Elle fronça les sourcils et alla répliquer quelque chose lorsque la voix de Kate s'éleva.

_« Vous venez de l'appeler Bones?» Lança Kate, en levant les sourcils étonnée _

_« Elle travail avec les os, Beckett…Os…Bones…» _

_« Ça va, j'ai compris, Rick» _

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit de nouveau, et la referma. Elle venait de l'appeler 'Rick' ou il rêvait? Angela le sortit de sa torpeur.

_« Vous êtes l'auteur! Mon mari adore vos livres!» _

_« Oh, donc vous êtes Nikki Heat! » s'exclama Booth fier de lui, en s'adressant à Kate. « Je suis Andy.» _

_« Non, vous ne l'êtes pas Booth.» _

Cette remarque fit sourire Camille et Angela. Combien de fois cela était-il venu sur le tapis? Ils avaient cessé de le compté, mais tous, en dehors de Tempe, visiblement, savait bien que Kathy et Andy étaient les reflets fictifs que Brennan et Booth.

_« Ou sont les squelettes?» _

D'un geste, Kate invita ses hommes à installé les corps sur les tables en inox. À peine le premier fut-il allongé, que l'anthropologue s'en approcha. Kate faisait un topo rapide aux autres, alors que Castle semblait fasciné par le travail du docteur. Prenant le premier crâne entre ses mains gantées, elle le fit tourner pour observer la mâchoire. Le reposant, elle attrapa le pelvis. Plus haut que large, peu incliné. Elle le reposa. Le tout n'avait pas prit cinq minutes.

_« Homme, trentaine, afro-américain. Le squelette est incomplet. Il manque plusieurs métatarses et l'humérus gauche. » _

_« Wow.» Lança Castle ébahit. « Il vous parle où quoi? » _

_« Il est mort, il ne peut pas parler» _

_« C'était métaphorique, Sweety.» _

Beckett s'approcha du squelette, se penchant sur le crâne et fronça le nez. Pour elle, tous ces squelettes étaient identiques.

_« Il est mort comment?» Demanda-t-elle. _

_« Poignardé.» Elle pointa les cotes et enchaîna. « Vous voyez, l'entaille-là? Les rebords dentelés suggèrent une lame dentelée. La lame à traversé les cotes entre le troisième et le quatrième et a atteint une artère. » _

_« Vidé de son sang, donc.» résuma Booth en haussant les épaules. _

_« Non.» _

_« Mais vous venez de dire que…» _

Elle lit fit taire d'un geste de la main, attrapa le crâne et le tint à l'envers, observant la mandibule avec attention.

_« Vous voyez, ça, là? Un projectile est entré par là, et il a dû sortir par l'arrière du crâne. L'orifice fait environs…» _

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Son teint vira au blanc laiteux, ses mains tremblèrent. Comment était-ce possible? Alarmés, Booth et Camille s'approchèrent d'elle. Cette dernière lui retira le crâne des mains, alors que l'Agent du FBI l'obligeait à le regarder, faisant une légère pression sur son menton, l'une de ses mains trouvant place sur son bras, près à la rattraper.

_« Bones?» _

_« J'adore ce surnom, c'est tellement….» Commença Rick qui reçu un coup de coude de la part de Beckett. _

_« C'est pas le moment, Castle»_

Il posa son regard sur elle. Il l'avait comprit. Mais la tension des fouines autour de lui l'inquiétait et il avait ressentit le besoin de détendre l'atmosphère. Son Détective était près de lui, tout aussi tendu. Il n'aimait pas ça. Cette affaire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il fronça les sourcils et posa les yeux sur le couple devant lui. Il était persuadé que c'était ce qu'ils étaient. Un couple. Leur façon de se regarder, de bouger en fonction de l'autre. Rick était observateur, il l'avait vu.

_« Sweety, que se passe-t-il?» Répéta Angela d'une voix tendue. _

_« Le projectile…j'en ai vu qu'un seul comme celui-là. Le diamètre, ce n'est pas une arme standard Booth…» _

_« C'est-à-dire?»_

Brennan tourna la tête vers Kate un moment, l'observant sans la voir, avant de replongé dans les yeux de Booth.

_« L'arme du crime. C'est la même que celle qui a tué…» _

_Sa voix s'éteignit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de prononcé autre chose pour qu'il la comprenne. Il voulu l'attiré à lui. Elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle se détourna de lui, les yeux vides, le visage fermé. _

_« Angela, j'ai besoin de reconstitutions faciales des victimes, qu'on puisse les identifiées. » _

_« Bien sûr Sweety, mais tu devrais…» Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son amie enchaîna, s'adressant à Beckett. _

_« Que votre légiste nous envoie le dernier corps retrouvé. Camille l'examinera. » _

_« Le Docteur Parish est parfaitement qualifié pour que…» Commença Beckett, sur la défensive, vexée que cette femme ne croie pas aux compétences de Lanie _

_« Le Docteur Saroyan examinera le corps. » Répéta Brennan d'une voix froide. _

Sur ces mots, sans laisser le temps à personne de réagir, Tempérance Brennan quitta la pièce pour s'enfermé dans son bureau. Le silence tomba sur la petite équipe réunit. Angela réagit la première, elle fit un pas vers le bureau de sa meilleure amie, mais Cam l'arrêta d'un geste de main.

_« Laissez-là, Angela. Rentrez chez vous. Nous nous occuperons des corps demain.» _

Angela hésita un moment, puis hocha la tête. Ça valait mieux pour tout le monde. Ce fut la première à quitter le laboratoire, suivit de Camille, laissant Beckett et Castle seul avec Booth. C'est l'écrivain, qui rompit le silence le premier.

_« On a droit à des explications?» _

_« Sûr… venez.» _

Il les entraîna dans la salle de repos, leur offrit un café, cherchant par ou commencer. Comment leur expliquer le drame qui s'était joué dans le labo quelques jours plus tôt? Comment leur expliquer la détresse de l'anthropologue, celle de toute l'équipe? Il inspira. Sweets aurait été meilleur là-dedans.

_« Alors?» _

_« Il y a un peu moins de deux semaines, l'interne, enfin, l'étudiant qu'a embauché le Dr. Brennan comme assistant à été tué. Une balle en plein cœur, sur la plate-forme. Un ancien sniper avec qui j'ai été sur le front l'a abattue. C'est moi, qui aurais dû prendre la balle… Ce gosse était la personne la plus proche de Bones, et elle l'a vu mourir. » _

Le silence s'abattis sur le petit groupe. Castle regardait Beckett avec intensité. Essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle aussi, elle avait perdu des proches, sa mère, Royce. Elle était blessée. Comme Brennan.

_« Et nous, on tourne le couteau dans la plaie.» Chuchota Beckett. _


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Sarah d'Emeraude et à Kiara Elora pour ses reviews. C'est toujours plaisant de savoir que ce qu'on écrit n'est pas si nul que ça =)

D'ailleurs, Sarah, j'avais commencé à lire ton Crossover, mais ne connaissant rien au monde de NCIS, j'étais plus perdu qu'autre chose =P

Le silence dans lequel s'était plongé Tempérance Brennan n'avait d'égal que la douleur lancinante qui broyait sa poitrine. Pendant des années, elle avait construit une barrière entre elle et le reste du monde. Elle s'était montré froide, elle avait éloigné les gens d'elle à l'aide d'un caractère incompatible avec la majorité des gens. Elle avait tenu à distance toute relation humaine à l'aide d'une logique implacable, elle s'était noyée dans le travail pour ne trouver comme compagnon qu'ossement et mort. Puis, il y avait eu Angela. Cette artiste adorable à laquelle elle n'avait pu se fermer complètement, pas si hermétique que cela à la douceur des autres. Ange était devenu sa meilleure amie, sa petite lueur d'espoir dans son monde de douleur. Il y avait ensuite eu Hodgins, cet homme paranoïaque qui avait eu autant le don de l'agacé que de l'amusée avec ses théories cinglés. Mais elle s'était prit d'affection pour lui depuis toute ces années. Elle le respectait, elle l'aimait bien, surtout maintenant qu'il rendait son amie heureuse. Mais parmi toute cette petite bande, c'était Booth qui lui avait apprit à ouvrir son cœur, son âme aux autres. Il était la personne qu'il l'avait rendu plus humaine, moins dure. Et la mort de Zack était encore plus difficile à supporter de cette façon là. Soupirant, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux rougis par les larmes fixés sur une photo d'elle et de Zack. Le garçon souriait de toutes ses dents, créant de petites ridules aux coins de ses yeux, creusant une fossette sur ses joues. Ses cheveux en batailles, sa chemise à carreau ouverte sur un t-shirt à carreau, l'air un peu débraillé. C'était ce qu'elle avait aimé chez lui en premier. Cet air de gamin tout juste sorti du lit. Elle avait vraiment aimé Zack, d'un amour presque maternelle, et maintenant, il n'était plus. Comme ça. Emporter par un bout de métal planté dans sa chair.

Elle n'entendit pas les coups portés à sa porte. Elle n'entendit pas Sweets entrer dans son bureau et ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il se posta devant elle. Elle ne releva même pas les yeux vers lui, et le psychologue ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Vous vous faites du mal Dr. Brennan.»

« Angela a dit la même chose.»

« Elle a raison.» Murmura-t-il doucement.

« Je ne comprends pas.»

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une autre réaction que celle-là. Il avait passé tellement de temps avec Brennan qu'il connaissait sa façon de nié tout. Elle comprenait, sans doute pas de la même façon que lui, mais d'une manière beaucoup plus logique. Un truc avec des fonctions neuronales peut-être…

« Il vous manque, il nous manque à tous. J'ai discuté avec le Docteur Saroyan. J'ai demandé à ce que, si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, que l'on trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour travailler sur les meurtres du NYPD. Si c'est bien Broadsky qui les a tué, vaut sans doute mieux que vous ne…»

« C'est bon, Sweets, je m'en occupe. »

« Comme vous voulez.»

Il l'observa un moment, alors qu'elle retournait à la contemplation de la photo. Il hocha légèrement la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, captant le regard de l'agent du FBI de l'autre côté de la vitre.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma porte vous est ouverte.»

Sur ses mots, il passa la porte, non sans un regard pour la jeune femme. Il échangea un léger mouvement de tête avec Booth qui entra à son tour dans la pièce. Ce dernier ne se contenta pas de rester debout devant le bureau de Brennan à essayer de la faire réagir comme l'avait fait Sweets. Il s'approcha de sa coéquipière, s'accroupissant près de du fauteuil sur roulette. Sa main abaissa la photo, l'arrachant au regard de la femme qu'il aimait. Il fit pivoter le fauteuil vers lui, l'obligeant à le regarder. Il fut frappé par la détresse qu'il lut dans ses yeux clairs. Il l'attira à lui, la serrant dans ses bras. Rapidement, il sentit sa chemise devenir mouillé au niveau de son épaule, les épaules de Brennan sursautant à chaque hoquet. Il lui caressa les cheveux, déposant des baisés sur sa nuque, lui murmurant encore et encore qu'il était là, que tout irait bien. Elle n'y croyait pas, mais il savait qu'elle avait besoin de l'entendre. Sans savoir comment, elle le rejoignit sur le sol, pleurant contre son torse. Il fallu un long moment pour qu'elle se calme, et se n'est que lorsqu'elle sombra dans un sommeil agité à bout de force que ses sanglots se tarirent. Il la souleva, l'emmenant sur le sofa pour l'y allongé, tâchant de ne pas la réveillée. Lorsqu'il voulu se retirer, les doigts de son anthropologue se refermèrent sur son poignet.

« Booth….»

«Shhhtt Bones, je suis là…. »

Il prit place sur le sofa, la laissant ses blottir contre lui, la tête sur les genoux de l'ancien sniper, ses doigts enlacés aux siens, elle sombra.

Treize jours que ce drame se jouait, encore et toujours. Brennan avait besoin de temps pour remonter la pente et la façon dont elle s'accrochait à lui à ce moment précis était désarmant. Il y avait un moment que c'était comme cela. Depuis la nuit où elle l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre en pleurs. Il a regarda dormir, songeur. Ses doigts de sa main libre jouaient dans ses cheveux, caressaient son visage, dégageaient des mèches de cheveux de son front ou de ses lèvres, caressaient ses bras, se posait parfois d'un geste protecteur sur son ventre plat. Seigneur qu'il l'aimait. Il ignorait comment il réagirait s'il la perdait. Sans doute ne se remettrait-il jamais. Il avait eu si peur de la perdre, que Broadsky se venge de sa petite copine sur elle. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir rejeté pour Hannah, quelques mois plutôt, lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments à mi-mots. Il lui avait eu tellement de mal à ne pas tout nié en bloc, tout abandonné, simplement pour faire disparaître les larmes qui avaient coulés sur ses joues, souillant son visage angélique.

« Agent Booth? »

Seeley leva vivement la tête, captant le regard acier de Richard Castle dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce dernier avait prit la peine de murmurer pour ne pas réveillé l'anthropologue endormie pour le moment. Si Castle était un vrai gosse par moment, il était observateur, pas plus que Beckett, mais d'une manière différente. Il avait bien remarqué les cernes sous les yeux de Brennan et en avait déduit que les heures de sommeil étaient rare et précieuses. Valaient mieux la laisser dormir.

« Comment va-t-elle?» Demanda-t-il toujours à mi-voix

« Difficile à dire….Que puis-je pour vous? »

« Ma patronne m'a signalé que nous partions. »

« Déjà?»

L'homme haussa les épaules et fit quelques pas dans la pièce spacieuse et luxueuse. Il attrapa un crâne reposant sur le bureau de verre. Il le fit tourner entre ses paumes et le redéposa avant de s'approcher du l'homme qui caressait toujours les cheveux de Brennan d'un geste apaisant.

« Beckett me tuerait si je faisais ça…» Nota-t-il avec une moue.

« Vos mieux évitez alors.»

Après un léger hochement de tête, Castle sourit. Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'une voix qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille retentit derrière lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez, Writter Boy? »

« Man, Beckett, Writter man! »

« J'attends toujours que vous me prouviez que vous êtes un homme, Castle » Lança la brunette, malicieuse.

« Faut le dire si je dérange…»

Kate détourna son regard de son écrivain – oui, parce que c'était_ son_ écrivain – pour se concentrer sur l'agent du FBI, installé sur le sofa, les doigts enlacés à ceux de l'anthropologue endormie, son autre main dessinant des arabesques complexes sur la peau blanche de ses bras sans qu'il ne s'en rendre vraiment compte. L'homme souriait, moqueur devant les joutes verbales des deux jeunes gens devant lui. La tête posée sur les genoux de l'ancien Sniper Brennan dormait, plus ou moins paisiblement. Par moment, elle se débattait, comme si elle cherchait à s'échapper d'un quelconque agresseur imaginaire, mais chaque fois, son partenaire la rassurait d'un geste tendre. Beckett pouvait voir sans mal les traces de sel sur son visage. Un pauvre sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle savait ce que c'était de perdre un être cher. Peut-être qui si elle discutait avec cette femme, elle pourrait l'apaiser. Après tout, elle était plutôt douée dans le domaine.

« Nous sommes désolés, pour votre ami et surtout de débarquer comme ça avec des cadavres tués par le même type…s'il s'agit du même type.»

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. » Se contenta de marmonner Booth.

« Nous nous verrons demain matin.» Lança Beckett, avec un léger sourire.

Elle fit un signe de tête à Castle et tourna les talons, son écrivain la suivant de près, lançant Booth bercer la femme de ses rêves avec douceur.

Lorsque Tempérance se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était allongée sur Booth, qui avait dû se débrouillé pour la soulever et s'allongé sur le sofa lui aussi. Tout son poids reposait sur le corps de son partenaire qui la maintenant fermement, mais délicatement, dans ses bras, enroulés autour d'elle, protecteurs. Elle sourit légèrement, reposant sa joue dans ce petit creux qui semblait fait pour sa joue, creusé dans l'épaule de l'homme qui avait veillé sur elle toute la nuit, et se rendormie.

Prochain chapitre un peu plus focusser sur Castle/Beckett, promis!


	5. Chapter 5

« Beckett?»

« Hum? »

« Vous allez bien, vous semblez soucieuse…»

Katherine Beckett leva les yeux vers Castle une fraction de seconde avant de détourner le regard vers la fenêtre du Diner. On n'y voyait pas grand-chose, la nuit était tombé, il pleuvait, la rue était silencieuse, le restaurant était vide. Elle essaya vaguement de rassurer son partenaire d'un mouvement de tête flou.

« Lanie et les gars seront là demain matin.»

« Lanie? Je croyais que c'était l'autre là qui allait faire l'autopsie.»

Il l'observa un moment. Elle ne répliqua rien. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le fait que le Docteur Brennan ne fasse pas confiance à Lanie pour l'autopsie, mais en même temps, il l'a comprenait. Elle venait de perdre quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, pourquoi ferait-elle confiance en un inconnu alors que le meurtrier semblait être le même que celui qui avait tué son élève?

« Vous croyez que c'est le même type?»

« Je ne sais pas. Possible. Ces victimes ne datent pas d'hier. »

« Mais Isabelle Meyer, si.» Répliqua Castle.

« Mais aucune trace de balle sur le corps.»

« Vrai»

Le portable de Castle sonna. La sonnerie les fit sursauter tout les deux avant que l'homme ne s'empare du mobile et le porte à son oreille avec un léger sourire. Il échangea quelque mot tendre avec son interlocuteur. Kate n'avait pas besoin d'être médium pour deviner à qui il parlait. Alexis. La détective s'était prit d'affection pour la jeune fille, si douce, si mature. Elle était l'enfant la plus adorable qu'elle avait croisé dans sa vie. Elle-même avait été une espèce de petit diablotin qui avait fait dresser les cheveux de ses parents maintes fois à cet âge. Elle regarda Castle un moment, attendrit. Elle aimait le voir en mode père. Si attentionné, si prévenant. Il était si doux, si tendre. Elle se demanda s'il était ainsi, en temps qu'amant. S'il était si doux lorsqu'il… Oulà! Minute Kate. Elle se fit violence, reportant son attention sur la rue calme. Elle chassa l'idée de Castle dont les mains pourraient son corps avec douceur pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Lorsque l'homme raccrocha, elle reporta son attention sur lui.

« Elle vous manque.» Chuchota-t-elle doucement.

« Comme il vous manque.» Rétorqua Castle à mi-voix sachant qu'il était sur une pente glissante.

« Qui ça, il? Josh?»

Castle ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de l'observer intensément. Il ne parlait pas de Josh. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il avait remarqué qu'elle ne s'animait pas lorsqu'on parlait de lui, qu'elle hésitait parfois à prendre ses appels, que ses yeux ne brillaient pas de cette lueur amoureuse lorsqu'elle le voyait. Non, elle n'aimait pas Josh, elle se cachait seulement dans cette relation. Kate soutint son regard un moment, troublée. Que pouvait-elle répondre? Elle savait qu'il ne parlait pas de Josh, il en avait jamais parlé, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait maintenant? Elle fini par baisser les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise et prit une gorgé du liquide chaud reposant dans sa tasse. Lorsqu'elle la redéposa, elle se contenta d'éludé la question.

« En douteriez-vous? Nous sommes ensemble, bien sûr qu'il…»  
>« Non, Kate. »<p>

Beckett sursauta doucement, levant les yeux vers lui, frappé par son prénom dans sa bouche. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, prête à répliquer quelque chose, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Je ne parlais pas de cet homme que vous dites aimez, ce que je sais que c'est faux. Je parlais de Royce.»

Ce fut le silence qui lui répondit. La jeune femme se leva, posa un billet sur la table et observa son partenaire un moment.

« Bonne nuit, Castle.»

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. L'écrivain l'observa un moment, avant de décider de la poursuivre. Il l'intercepta au moment ou elle allait ouvrir sa portière. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur son bras, la faisant pivoter pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Elle frémit sous ses doigts, son contact déclenchant en elle une sensation étrange mais bienvenue, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'écrivain.

« Castle qu'est-ce que vous…»

« Shhht. » susurra-t-il près de son oreille

Il était si près d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue, déclenchant de nouveau frisson le long de son épine dorsale. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, anxieuse, mal à l'aise, appréhendant les secondes qui allaient suivre. Mais rien. Rien, sinon une pierre s'écrasant contre le par brise de la voiture dans un grand éclat de verre, les faisant revenir à la réalité brutalement. Ce fut Beckett qui réagit en premier. Ouvrant la portière, elle attrapa le rocher, déplia la feuille de papier ficelé et y lu les quelques mots.

«_ Nikki et Andy vont suffoqués…» _

_Elle fronça les sourcils, Castle plissa le nez. _

_« Encore un fan détraqué…Ça manque d'originalité tout ça… » _

_« Castle.» Soupira Beckett exaspérée, comme si le moment était propice. _

_« Désolé» _


	6. Chapter 6

« Wow! Trop top les gadgets! »

« Castle…vous êtes pire qu'un gamin dans un magasin de jouet.»

« Rabat joie!»

Kate leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie malgré elle. Richard Castle avait tout du gamin insupportable et gâté, mais il était également le seul homme qui a réussit à faire tomber les barrières qu'elle avait jusque là dressé entre elle et le reste du monde. Le sourire qu'il lui offrait à ce moment précis était des plus craquants et elle se laissa prendre au piège de ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice. Combien de fois les avait-elle vu posé sur elle de ce regard instant, au se mélangeait tendresse et appréciation. Combien de fois avait-elle imaginé sa vie avec lui? Combien de fois l'avait-elle observé en cachette, se demandant ce que c'était, d'être le centre de l'Univers de Rick Castle. Bien entendu, elle l'était, d'un point de vu littéraire, mais elle était loin d'être Nikki et lui, il n'était Jameson… En parlant de Nikki…

« Ce cinglé semble nous suivre à la trace.»

« Vous avez un don pour vous mettre en danger, Beckett.» Lança Castle, avec une moue.

« Cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas la seule concernée. »

Son regard croisa celui de Booth avant de dévier sur le reste de l'équipe. Angela entra des donner dans sa machine futuriste, essayant de déterminer le profil de l'homme qui avait proférer la menace à partir de l'écriture. Pour le moment, il s'agissait d'un gaucher et comme Castle l'avait si bien dit, 8% de la population était gaucher. Hodgins était partit analysé la pierre, ce qu'avait trouvé très étrange Beckett. C'était un caillou, il voulait analyser quoi? Mais elle s'était tue, le laissant faire. Si ça lui faisait plaisir, à monsieur insecte. Brennan et Camille travaillait sur les ossements, Esposito et Ryan, fraichement arrivé, était de part et d'autre de la futur maman, alors que Lanie c'était retirer avec son cadavre, un peu amère.

« Nikki will burn. C'était la dernière mise en garde non ? »

« Et mon appartement à explosé.»

« Ils vont faire quoi cette fois-ci? Vous mettre un sac sur la tête pour vous étouffer?» Lança Castle, d'un sérieux déstabilisant.

Beckett allait ouvrir la bouche quand Hodgins fit son entrer, son caillou dans la main, l'air particulièrement fier.

« Devinez qui est le roi du labo?»

« Qu'avez-vous trouvez, Hodgins?» Coupa Booth qui trouvait le jeu un peu lourd depuis la mort de Zack.

« Cette pierre vient du même endroit où le Docteur B. et moi avons été enterré vivant.»

« Le fossoyeur?» S'exclama Angela, sceptique.

« Taffet est morte, Angela. Une balle dans la tête. BOUM. Broadsky l'a eu. Y'a une erreur.»

La brusquerie de Booth laissa les agents du NYPD surpris. L'ancien snipper secoua la tête, avant de sortir du bureau de l'artiste pour rejoindre Bones sur la plateforme. Celle-ci était penchée sur son squelette, observant les dents du crâne. Il la regarda un long moment, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lève la tête vers lui, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Seeley l'observa froncé les sourcils, intrigué par quelque chose que seulement elle comprenait. C'est Camille qui le remarqua.

« Seeley? Du nouveau?»

« Heu..» Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme puis haussa les épaules. « Angela a déterminé que l'auteur était gaucher et Hodgins affirme que la pierre provient de l'endroit où lui et Bones ont été enterrés.»

« Taffet est gauchère…» Lança Camille.

« Elle est morte»

Les deux individus se tournèrent en même temps vers Brennan d'un même mouvement. Bien que concentrée, elle n'avait pas raté une seconde de la discussion, se demandant pourquoi c'était Booth qui leur disait tout ça et non Angela et Hodgins eux-mêmes. Tout ceci n'avait aucune logique. Taffet était morte. Broadsky était sous les barreaux. Ils ne cherchaient pas au bon endroit. C'était tout.

« En effet, elle est morte…» réagit Camille après un moment de silence lourd.

« Alors ce n'est pas elle.»

Booth hocha doucement la tête, alors que son anthropologue retournait à ses os. Camille lui lança un regard avant de rejoindre Lanie dans la salle d'autopsie. L'agent du FBI s'approcha de la jeune femme dont les yeux étaient rivés sur le crâne qu'elle tenait entre ses mains fines. Qu'il aurait aimé être à sa place. Heu oui, non. Reprend-toi mon grand, tu y penseras plus tard.

« Allez, venez Bones.»

« Où va-t-on?»

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes la femme la plus brillante du monde que vous ne devez pas manger.»

Elle lui sourie, hocha doucement la tête. Elle prit le temps de déposer le crâne à sa place et de retirer ses gants avant de le suivre vers la sortie. Il déposa sa main dans le bas de son dos, la guidant jusqu'à la porte, bien conscient qu'elle connaissait le chemin, mais ne pouvais s'en empêcher.


End file.
